Shattered
by Fafalo
Summary: This is about a girl named Alex Tiver. She is good friends with the Cullens, who now live in her town of Amherst, NH. Her best friend is Jasper, who suddenly, loses control, and bites her. A while after taking her into their home, Jasper falls for Alex.


**_*This is the story about a girl name Alex Tiver. She lives in Amherst, New Hampshire and is best friends with Jasper. The Cullens had moved their about two years before, moving on, again. Jasper ends up losing control and bites Alex.***_

***Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Preface

I looked down at my hands, hunger pulsing through my veins. They were covered in blood, the blood of all those, I knew and cared for. I had become a monster and was now a fugitive. I looked at all the lifeless bodies before me, ready to end it now.

Chapter 1: The Last Day of School

_Alex Tiver_

I walked carefully into my Biology class. Everyone stared at me, like I was a freak, but I didn't care. Yesterday, Mr. Yui said if I ever came late into class again, I would get extra homework. So today, I was extra careful of not getting caught. I sat in the front row, next to my best friend, Jasper.

Jasper Hale was around the same age as me, maybe one year older. He had golden blonde hair and golden eyes to match. His skin was pale as a new fallen snow. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, with the words "Abercrombie & Fitch" printed across the front. He also wore tight jeans that always stopped him from getting bruises when he skateboarded. His black and white striped skateboard was leaning on the side of his seat, out of sight of Mr. Yui.

When I sat down beside him, he tensed, but then breathed out. He always seemed to that, a lot. Jasper Hale and his family of adopted parents and siblings, moved here two years ago, when I was a sophomore. They all looked alike, besides not being related. They were a very strange bunch, leaving for camping trips on hot, sunny days. I, first, questioned this, but then, knew that Jasper was at the top of the class and didn't need many school days.

Mr. Yui stood up from his desk at the back of the room. He was a tall, thin Asian man, with a small hint of a beard, growing on his face. Today, he was wearing corduroys that were way too long, and reached up above his hips. He also wore a white "business" shirt I liked to call it, for it represented dignity in the meanest teachers at Uboli High.

Uboli High School is one of the smallest and oldest high schools in America. It's in Amherst, NH where I happen to live. My mom, my dad, and my little brother have lived here for 12 years, meaning I was five when I moved here. I always loved this little town, for it was peaceful, and offsite, so it wasn't crazed with people out of state. People in my town, always traveled a lot as well. Every break, people would never stay home, trips would be planned ahead of time, always. Especially my family, who always went someplace different every school break I had. We just came back from Washington, DC, our spring break vacation. It was the best trip we took so far. I would definitely go back there again, but as always, we had some other place to go to.

"Okay, class, today, we are going to be dissecting frogs. Now, I want you…" After the first few words that came out of Mr. Yui's mouth, I went to work. It was the sixth time this year, we did this lab. I reached out my hand across the table to grab the knife to cut open the stomach, as did Jasper. Our hands touched, and I grabbed my hand back. His body was freezing, too, but I had gotten used to it, as well.

The class went by like the fastest train in the world, repeating its course constantly. Jasper and I were silent just picking at the internal organs of the poor dead frog.

"Brrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!" The bell sang throughout the school. Biology class was over.

I quickly picked up my books, and left the classroom, Jasper by my side.

"I hate Biology!" I whispered to him, when we were out of earshot of Mr. Yui.

"I know, tell me about it," He answered back.

"Mr. Yui never comes up with anything better than ripping apart some stupid frog. I could do better than that," I added on, with a loud huff.

Like Jasper, I had straight A's as well. We zipped through all the classes, disgusting all the mean teachers.

"Well, at least, we only have one more class before lunch," He reassured me.

I looked at him, with that why-do-you-care look. Jasper never ate his lunch. Bought it, and threw it out. His entire family did that, too. They were the strangest bunch ever, as I had said before.

We turned the corner at the end of the hall, heading towards our favorite class, Calculus. We loved that class it was always fun and challenging. Mrs. Gaian was the best teacher in the school, and she only taught Calculus. You had to be smart to get into her class. Jasper and I were her favorite students. She always pampered us with candy and no homework.

We walked inside the classroom, Mrs. Gaian sitting behind her long desk smiling as we entered. We returned that smile, waving to her. "Good morning!" She said, joyfully.

We both sat down in our seats, at the front of the class. The rest of our class came piling in, right after us. They all were relieved to have arrived in this class. Jasper's brother, Edward and sister, Bella, floated in with that crowd. When, all the seats were filled, Mrs. Gaian stood up out of her rolling chair, to begin class.

Mrs. Gaian was entirely opposite of Mr. Yui. She was short and slightly plump. Her medium-long curly hair added to her fun loving personality. She was wearing, a pink Red Sox t-shirt, and jeans like most kids in the school. Sometimes, I thought she was. She began talking to us about our lesson for today. I hung on to every word, for each one had a hint of wisdom to it. (Mrs. Gaian was also, the most intelligent teacher in the school.)

I had been so into her class, that before we knew it, the bell had rung, and we had to leave for lunch.  
Jasper and I chatted about how they should make Calculus much longer. His words were all so smooth and articulate. His tongue worked wonders with them. I nearly went into a daydream listening to him. I mindlessly sat down at our table, pulling my paper bag out of my pocket. He finished as soon as we sat down and acknowledged the rest of our friends.

In my school, staying with your own crowd was the key to surviving high school. My crowd was at the middle tier. We weren't popular, but everyone liked us. I had only eight other friends in this school; Jonathan, Arianna, Jane, Jake (Jasper's Brother), Renesmee (Jasper's sister), Bella (Jasper's sister), Ben, and Oscar. The school called us the "smart dudes" or "the others", since we usually just stayed out of things.

At the table, Jake and Renesmee were making out. I tried to stifle my laughter, but it came out like a screaming bullet. Everyone looked at me, then at the couple and joined in.

"Get a room!" Jonathan yelled from across the table.

"Yeah!" Oscar answered.

Renesmee and Jake finally broke away from each other, and turned red in embarrassment.

"Nice," I said, my laughter turning me insane.

Jake stood up from the table and walked over to me, his muscles bulging. He grabbed me in a bone crushing head lock and started noogying me. "How's that for nice?" He continued scratching my head, when he suddenly let go and pushed me to the floor.

"Alex, look out!" Arianna yelled, hiding under the table.

"Look out for what?!" I yelled back.

Everyone in the lunch room was hurrying out, staring at the top of our table. I looked up and saw a tall dark figure. I tried to get up, when everything started to go black.


End file.
